


Stakeout

by pirategirljack



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie picks a weird time to figure out what they are to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

"What are we doing, Cole?"

"Staring at a closed door like we have been for the last three hours?"

"No, with us. Between us. What're we doing?"

"You want to talk about this now?"

"If not now, when? We almost never get a second to breathe, let alone figure things out."

"What needs figuring? We're us. Together."

"Are we?"

"Aren't we?"

"If we are..."

"What?"

"Why didn't you kiss me? When you put me in the Machine?"

"Um."

"No, it's okay, you don't have to. I don't know what I was thinking. Resume staring at closed doors."

"Cassie. It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"You know i care about you. I always have, right from the beginning. Before the beginning. But..."

"But?"

"I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought--I thought what I was about to do was incredibly stupid, but I couldn't think of a better option. I didn't--I didn't want our first kiss to be the one that killed you. I didn't want to admit that i'd never see you again."

"First kiss?"

"Well, there'll be more."

"There will?"

"Yeah. Lots more. When we get there. I'm not--dating isn't something I'm good at. And you were gone for so long. I couldn't not kiss you when you got back."

"You haven't since."

"Maybe...maybe I've been trying to figure out how to have this same talk."

"So we're good? We're together? Even if I die in a year and a half?"

"You won't. I just got you back; I'm not losing you again. This is forever."

"Forever?"

"And I don't plan for a future lightly."

"I know you don't."

"I'm all in. If you are. I'll try not to cease to exist if you try not to die of the plague."

"It's a deal."

"..."

"..."

"So, um, about that kissing...?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop won't stop the fluff! It's the only hedge against the pain!
> 
> Set sometime in S2 when they've been reunited and things are awkward.
> 
> \--  
> My mailing list is here: http://eepurl.com/bjHU3T


End file.
